One Piece World Collectable Figure
World Collectable Figure, WCF for short, is a series produced by 'Banpresto '''and seems to be focused on worldwide well-known animated series. This figure series represents each character as a figure of about 7 cm tall. Despite the small format, character rendering is of higher quality than other regular SD figure series. They also aren't produced with scaling in mind as every adult is 7 cm tall and children or little characters are about 5 cm tall, regardless of their actual sizes. Each animated series is broken into several parts of 8 figure sets. The very first introduction of WCF in November 2009 came with One Piece Strong World (6 parts), the 10th theatrical movie of One Piece, and Dragon Ball Kai (4 parts), a remastered full HD version of Dragon Ball Z without filler parts. Even before, Banpresto released the related [http://prizebp.jp/db_wcf/index.htm ''Dragon Ball World Collectable] figure series, or DWC for short, between January and September 2009, exclusively focused on Dragon Ball (5 parts) and Dragon Ball Z (6 parts). Note: Although collectible ''is the most widespread used word in U.S. English, ''collectable remains the primarily word in British English to design objects considered to be worth collecting. One Piece -Film- Strong World This subseries is based on the 10th film of One Piece, Strong World. It's spanned into 6 parts, released from late November 2009 to mid-January 2010, 2 parts per month. Along this first series, Banpresto also released WCF Dragon Ball Kai part 1 to 4. Version 1 This part was released in late November 2009. Strong World Volume 1: ■ Monkey D. Luffy ■ Nami ■ Usopp ■ Tony Tony Chopper ■ Brook ■ Shiki ■ Dr. Indigo ■ Land Gator Version 2 This part was released in late November 2009. Version 3 This part was released in late December 2009. Version 4 This part was released in late December 2009. Version 5 This part was released in mid-January 2010. Version 6 This part was released in mid-January 2010. One Piece This series covers several characters from the One Piece universe. It spans at least 17 volumes being released between April 2010 and June 2011. Also, due to the relative popularity of the One Piece world collectible figures, it is expected that this series will continue throughout 2011. Volume 1 Released early April 2010 Volume 2 Released mid-May 2010 Volume 3 Released in Japan on Jun 21, 2010 Volume 4 Released in Japan on July 10, 2010 Volume 5 Released in Japan on August 09, 2010. It came with 7 of the 11 Supernovas and Bepo. Volume 6 Released mid-September 2010. Halloween Special Ver. Released in Japan on September 27, 2010. It featured characters from the Thriller Bark Arc, and Strawhat members in Halloween outfits. Volume 7 Released in Japan on October 13, 2010. Volume 8 Released in Japan on November 12, 2010. Volume 9 Released in Japan on December 14, 2010. Volume 10 Released in Japan on January 13, 2011. Volume 11 To be released in February 2011. Volume 12 To be released in March 2011. *Arlong *Bellemere *Chew *Genzo *Mohmoo *Monkey D. Luffy *Nami *Nojiko *Sengoku *Kizaru Volume 0 To be released in April 2011. *Gol D. Roger *Silvers Rayleigh *Shanks (child) *Whitebeard *Monkey D. Garp (w/ baby Ace) *Shiki *Sengoku *Boa Hancock (child) Volume 13 To be released in April 2011. *Monkey D. Luffy *Tony Tony Chopper *Hiluluk *Kureha *Dalton *Wapol *Robson *Hiking Bear Volume 14 To be released in May 2011. *Portgas D. Ace *Sengoku *Akainu *Aokiji *Kizaru *Little Oars Jr. *Sentoumaru *Coby Volume 15 To be released in June 2011. *Monkey D. Luffy *Nefertari Vivi *Carue *Nefertari Cobra *Igaram *Pell *Chaka *Nico Robin Gallery Here's a gallery of Banpresto official pictures. External links Banpresto's World Collectable Figure website Site Navigation Category:Merchandise